


Worst Fears

by alrightheresali



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/F, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightheresali/pseuds/alrightheresali
Summary: A school field trip goes south leaving Amity and Luz stranded in the presence of a horrifying demon.Loosely based on this prompt I found on tumblr: Character A is seriously injured in the middle of nowhere, Character B must get him/her back home, or, if that's not possible, nurse Character A back to health.(No real injury)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 257





	Worst Fears

_ No, no, nononono. _

Amity slowly stood up from where she kneeled. The demon's gurgling growling could be heard in the depths of the rotting trees. The path they followed faded deeper into the Demon Realm, leaving no trace back home. A strong wind blew, scattering the dead tree branches and bones across the dirt. 

Amity still didn't understand how an innocent field trip could turn out like this.

Luz was assigned as her partner, much to her dismay. She knew she was going to be a distraction and knowing how childish Luz could be, she didn't feel like being a babysitter. 

At first, Luz was very enthusiastic to go on this field trip. On the way to their destination, Luz wouldn't stop talking about 'how excited she was to explore more of The Boiling Isles'. 

Halfway through the field trip Luz wandered off, claiming she heard something close by. 

And she was right.

It was a Nachtmahr*, Luz told her. Or what she thought was a Nachtmahr, Amity didn't know for sure. It was creepy. Lanky arms and piercing bright eyes against its rough maroon skin. 

Walking through the dead woods, Luz told her that Nachtmahrs made anyone who made eye contact with them see their worst fears. She had no idea why Luz thought that  _ seeking _ to find this demon was a good idea, but she followed her to make sure she didn't get herself hurt...or worse.

Now they were both alone, far away….too far away from their class. 

Amity stood still for a couple moments, listening for the demon once more. Instead, a groan from below her caught her attention. 

It was Luz. On the ground, seemingly passed out. She laid there for the past half hour, tense and a look of distress on her face. Her eyes were closed tightly, breathing erratic and uneven. She murmured a few words in between groans of pain. 

She had, unfortunately, made eye contact with the demon on accident. Nachtmahrs were quiet, save for the low growl that sounded off as it searched for its next victim. 

  
  


Through the gaps of the trees, they could see the demon walking slowly. Amity held her breath and closed her eyes, fear overtaking her body. Luz stepped backwards, crushing something beneath her shoe. This caught the demon's attention whose head snapped to the side, making eye contact with Luz. 

Amity's eyes flew open at the scream that left Luz's mouth, watching her fall limply to the ground. Instantly, Amity grabbed under Luz's arms and dragged her as fast as she could through the trees, hearing the Nachtmahr chase after them. She stopped when she believed she lost the demon, no longer hearing its presence. 

Now that's how they ended up in this horrific situation. Amity never felt this hopeless in her entire life. 

She looked around at her surroundings before kneeling beside Luz once again. 

"Luz. _ Luz _ , can you hear me?" She shook the girl's shoulders slightly. She honestly had no clue if she'd wake up from the state she was in. 

"N-no.. _ no. S-Stop! _ " Luz thrashed, her head snapping to the side. She relaxed a bit after that, her breathing still shallow and fast. 

Amity took her sleeve and wiped the sweat that formed on Luz's forehead. She was feeling sympathy for the human girl. Feelings she didn't know she was capable of. Maybe it was the circumstances they were in, or maybe she actually cared for Luz. She never hated her, that was true, but she didn't understand why Luz was so  _ persistent  _ about being friends with her. 

_ Maybe I should've given her a chance that day,  _ she thought to herself. Amity shook her head, clearing her thoughts and focusing on Luz again. She needed to wake her up so they could find a way out of the forest without catching the attention of the demon again. 

Luz mumbled incoherently while digging her fingers into her forearms as she crossed her arms, probably looking for something to grasp onto as her fears played out in her mind.

Amity stayed on the ground kneeling beside Luz, having nothing to do to save the poor human girl. She would just have to wait it out. Luz would wake up soon, right?

_ If only I could call for help,  _ Amity thought.

"No…. _ Don't! _ " Luz mumbled beside her. 

Amity wondered what was going on in Luz's head. What could be Luz's worst fear? 

"Please...not her…"

_Her? She must be thinking about...Era? Edna?_ _Eda! Yes, the owl lady._ Amity knew how much Luz cared about Eda, always admiring her. Even though she was coven-less, she would admit that she was one of the most powerful witches she had ever seen. _Maybe more powerful than Lilith,_ Amity shook the thought out of her head. 

Turning to look at Luz, she noticed the grip on her arms tightened. Amity sucked in a breath, noticing how Luz's knuckles turned white from the tight grip. She reached forward and gently pried Luz's hands away from her arms, holding them in her own. She didn't want Luz to hurt herself. She felt Luz's hands grip hers tightly instead. She'd much rather take the pain instead of Luz. She was going through so much already. 

Luz groaned again. Amity could feel the shivers that ran through Luz's body as she held her hands, gently running her thumbs over the back of her hands. 

She was glad she couldn't hear the demon anymore. That was a good sign, at least. 

Several more minutes had passed and Amity was considering dragging Luz even farther, hoping to reach their class. She was about to until Luz shot up from where she was laying, a scream left her mouth...one of pure terror. 

"H-hey, Luz! It's me! It's me, Amity!" She grabbed Luz's shoulders to make her face her. 

"Y-you..no!  _ No!"  _ Luz slumped forward shaking her head, her breathing fast and shallow.

_ She thinks she's still in the nightmare.  _ Amity pushed Luz back slightly, searching for her eyes. "Luz, look at me!" 

"A-Ami- no,  _ you."  _ She cried out, resting her head against Amity's chest. 

Amity froze for a second, not used to this close proximity.  _ What did that demon do to you? _ She reached her arms behind Luz and rested one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her back, holding her close. She needed Luz to know that she was there and she was okay. That  _ they  _ were okay. 

"Shh shhh,  _ listen _ Luz. You're okay."

"B-but, you.."

" _ I'm  _ okay. It wasn't real."  _ Why did she keep saying 'you'? Was she in her nightmare? No...that, that doesn't make sense.  _

"I'm so-sorry _...I-  _ I couldn't..." 

"It's okay. You're okay. We can talk about this later. Right now, we need to get back to our class, okay?"

It took awhile for Luz to calm down, but once she did she was extremely quiet. Amity didn't like it. It worried her. 

She helped Luz stand up. As they tried to find their way through the forest, Amity kept her hand on Luz's back. This small gesture seemed to keep Luz calm as they walked side by side. Amity believed she didn't have the ability to show compassion. Everyone saw her as the distant, cold-hearted witch who only cared about herself. She was convinced this was true. It was easier to stay away from others, maybe that's why she was so hesitant to make real friends. 

Under some miracle, they made it back to the class. She was thankful the class was so large, the professor didn't seem to notice they were gone. By the time they made it back, the field trip was over and they needed to make their way back to school to retrieve their belongings before going home.

Amity made her way to her locker and grabbed her stuff. She noticed out of the corner of her eye Luz walking towards the exit, still shaken up. She walked fast towards her, catching up to Luz before she left. 

"Luz!" She turned around to face Amity. Amity frowned in sympathy at the look on Luz's face. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Y-yeah, I'm…" She looked down at her feet for a second before making eye contact with Amity. "No. Not really."

"What happened in your dream? If you don't mind me asking."

"It was... _ too _ realistic. Everyone I care about here, they…" she paused. "sorry…"

"No no, it's okay. You don't need to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable. Just go home and get some rest. Clear your head if you need to." 

Luz smiled weakly. 

Amity smiled back and turned around, ready to go home but Luz called out to her.

"Y-you were in it."

"Hmm?" She turned back towards Luz.

"You were in my dream. My  _ nightmare _ . You were the last one to…" Luz shook her head. "One by one, everyone I care about...and I had to watch. I couldn't do  _ anything _ . I couldn't move...it was  _ horrible. _ "

_ Luz cares about me? _ Amity questioned herself.  _ So I really  _ was _ in her dream.  _

"My worst fears... and I was useless!" Luz's voice grew louder and shakier. "If-If that was real, would I-I just sit there?  _ Useless? _ I'm-" 

"Luz," Amity said softly, reaching for Luz's hands once again. "You aren't useless and it was just a nightmare. It wasn't real and it will never be real."

Luz sighed, calming down. "I know but, seeing everyone...seeing  _ you _ ...I just couldn't handle it."

Amity nodded in understanding. She still couldn't believe that she was in Luz's dream. She also  _ couldn't believe _ Luz cared about her. She barely showed her any kindness before this. How could she care about her? How could  _ anyone _ care about her. 

"Thank you, by the way." Luz spoke, shaking Amity from her thoughts.

"For what? I-"

"For helping me back there. You're nicer than people give you credit for, Amity."

"No, I'm just-" It was Amity's turn to lose her words.  _ Why is she being so  _ nice  _ to me? _

"You're nice and a  _ great _ witch. I care about you, Amity. Even if you don't want to be friends, I'll still care about you."

"I-I never said I didn't want to be friends, I'm just...not very good at  _ being _ a friend."

"I don't think that's true, Amity. I think you'd be a  _ great _ friend."

"It's not possible. I'm horrible. I left Willow after getting my powers. What kind of friend does that?" 

"Did you actually  _ want  _ to leave Willow?"

"No of course not! My siblings and...and who I thought were my 'friends' convinced me to, because 'a witch with powers can't be friends with someone like  _ her'." _

" _ See?  _ It wasn't you! You were taught to believe that. You aren't a bad friend!"

Maybe she was right, but deep down Amity still felt horrible for what happened between her and Willow. Ever since then, she didn't trust herself to form close friendships. But maybe if she gave Luz a chance, maybe she could prove herself wrong. Prove  _ everyone  _ wrong. 

"T-thank you, Luz, for your kind words."

"Ahh, just speaking the truth." Luz smiled at her, a smile that could warm anyone's heart. 

"Luz?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to be friends with you, if that's okay?"

"Of course that's okay! I'd love nothing more!" 

Amity giggled at Luz's excitement at the mention of being friends. It'd be good for her to be friends with Luz. At first, she wasn't sure what Luz's deal was. But now, she could finally break free from the cage she kept herself in for so long. Be her  _ true _ self. Be the witch she wanted to be, not the one everyone told her to be. Luz was the key that helped her realize this. The key that she needed all along. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Nachtmahr - I based this on an actual nightmare demon found in folklore.
> 
> Didn't mean for this to get too angsty, but here we are. I don't enjoy writing characters I like in pain, that was tough for me. 
> 
> twitter: alrightheresali 
> 
> tumblr: littleali07


End file.
